Je te promets
by La plume rouge
Summary: Alors, il était une fois un Eric et un Alan fort amoureux qui désiraient s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Enfin, nan. Eric veut se taper Alan qui est vierge. Ça vous va ? OS yaoi


**'lo le peuple ! Encore une fic (eh oui, je suis plutôt en forme) ! Cette fois-ci sur le couple EricxAlan (et un WilliamxGrell implicite quoique je vous ai fait l'honneur de leur garder la dernière scène~). Je plante le décor : nos deux z'amoureux sont déjà en couple, sauf que notre 'tit Alan, étant un grand sentimental, refuse de donner son corps à son... non, je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir le surnom d'Eric (*morte de rire en y pensant*), alors que celui-ci meure d'envie de se le faire (oui, tout ça est d'un grand romantisme). M'enfin c'est Eric aussi, oué. Et je précise également le fait que Grell, Ronnie et Willu ont conçu un plan maléfique, ce qui ne va pas arranger grand-chose, mouhahahahaha... *kofkof***

**Donc, ce qui va engendrer pas mal de situations burlesques totalement débiles que je vous laisse le soin de lire~**

**Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'il y a un peu (bon okay, pas mal) de méchant CRACK – bien que ça ne soit pas le vilain CRACK version taré - là-dedans (mais comme j'aime dire des trucs inutiles, je viens de le préciser~). Par contre, il est utile de préciser qu'il y a quand même de la romance là-dedans, même carrément fleur bleue vers la fin, mais ça s'éternise pas trop, va u3u (mais ça devient vraiment romantique qu'uniquement vers la fin puisque les trois-quart de l'OS sont basés sur les tentatives bizarres d'Eric xD)**

**DISCLAIMER : tout à Yana Toboso (et Jean-Jacques Goldman, mais vous comprendrez uu) sauf le scénar' ! Ma faux dans la gueule pour les plagieurs ! (c'est assez clair comme ça?)**

**RATING : M (ben oui, sinon c'est pas drôle 8D)**

**WARNING : yaoi (mais vous vous en doutez un peu, je pense =w=) et surnoms grotesques (oui je vous assure, de ce côté-là, c'est vraiment violent 8D)**

**Bonne lecture, noble gens ! (et si vous vous barrez en courant, je vous cours après 'vec ma faux uu)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que l'amant d'Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby, tentait des approches de plus en plus érotiques dans la ferme intention de lui faire l'amour avec (ou sans) consentement. Le petit brun avait beau le repousser à chaque fois, il revenait sans cesse à la charge, bien décidé à culbuter son cher et tendre Alan ; cela devenait vraiment gênant, la moitié de la Société était au courant de leur relation sentimentale (et faisait à présent des paris sur la façon dont Eric allait le prendre et la date à laquelle Alan craquerait, mais évidemment, ça il l'ignorait) et rivait leurs regards sur eux à chaque fois qu'ils entraient à la cafétéria ou dans le grand hall de la Société de Régulation des Shinigamis. Au comble du désespoir, Alan avait finit par affabuler, faisant croire à Eric qu'il avait fait vœu de chasteté jusqu'au mariage en se mettant en couple avec lui (ce qui semblait totalement débile, étant donné que cela sous-entendrait qu'il ait déjà fait l'amour avec d'autres avant lui et que là, d'un coup, il ne voulait pas le faire avec lui pour une raison obscure ; mais c'était le seul prétexte qu'il avait trouvé), ce qui rendait logiquement tout champ d'action impossible à ce dernier puisque deux hommes ne pouvaient décemment pas se marier au sein de la Société (déjà qu'un homme et une femme, c'était pas tout à fait ça...). En fait, il n'osait pas avouer à son amant qu'il était encore vierge et avait voulu attendre l'homme de sa vie, en tant que le grand romantique passionné qu'il était. Il était donc effrayé à l'idée qu'Eric le trouve... nul au lit. Et de plus, il lui fallait le courage d'avouer cette dernière chose pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas « du petit coup vite fait » que lui proposait son grand homme blond (des cavernes – un peu quand même...), mais de quelque chose de doux et romantique.

Il soupira, observant son réveil, qui ne tarderait pas à sonner ; Alan avait une horloge biologique réglée pour être sadique, puisqu'il se réveillait toujours une minute avant la sonnerie insupportable et stridente de son maudit engin à sonneries. Il l'éteignit donc d'un geste las et tira un peu sur sa couverture qu'il trouvait bizarrement raccourcie puis sentit une masse chaude contre lui, fronçant les sourcils, avant de se retourner et de voir Eric et ses mains baladeuses qui se promenaient à présent sur ses cuisses (puisqu'il était découvert, autant y aller franchement) ; il faillit tomber du lit, poussant un cri perçant de vierge effarouchée et se précipita hors de sa couche, s'étant enveloppé de la couverture pour masquer sa partielle nudité : il était en effet torse-nu. Torse qu'Eric dévorait des yeux avec gourmandise avant que son amant ne le cache avec ses draps.

- S-sors d'ici ! s'écria Alan, paniqué.

Eric poussa un soupir mêlé à un grognement d'agacement et fit rouler ses yeux, avant de se lever (torse-nu lui aussi, évidemment) sous le regard affolé et un brin lubrique d'Alan – il était très loin d'être insensible au corps de son homme, étant donné que son visage le faisait déjà fondre.

- Comme si j'allais dormir dans l'autre lit, maugréât-il.

Le petit brun recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre le mur, lâchant la couverture et agitant les bras dans tous les sens... pour essayer de s'envoler ? Eric s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur ; baiser qu'Alan lui rendit avec étonnement.

Pas de tentative de viol ? Que se passait-il ?

Alan laissa sa main s'égarer sur sa joue mal rasée, la caressant amoureusement, avant de se détacher légèrement de lui, tandis qu'Eric le saluait avec son habituel :

- Bien dormi, ma petit crème brûlée ?

- Hum... oui...

Sans plus insister devant le manque de babillage de son amant, le grand blond s'empressa de rallier la salle-de-bain en faisant rouler ses hanches afin d'agiter ses fesses d'une manière tout à fait provocante, que le petit brun ne manqua pas de mater. Il était vraiment trop attirant... son petit jeu était une torture. Il allait forcément craquer à un moment ou un autre... que faire ?

Mais alors qu'Alan se lamentait sur sa faiblesse émotionnelle, de petits gémissements de plaisir lui parvinrent de la salle-de-bain et il écarquilla les yeux, sentant une érection inopinée survenir entre ses petites jambes frêles. Vraiment, il faisait n'importe quoi pour tenter de le faire craquer ! Il revêtit son haut de pyjama et saisit une serviette dans un placard près de la tête de lit, se faufilant dans le couloir comme une petite souris apeurée et alla toquer à la porte de Grell Sutcliff, en désespoir de cause.

Celui-ci mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à ouvrir, les shinigamis passant par là ayant largement eut le temps de le reluquer en haussant les sourcils ; Alan dissimulait tant bien que mal sa turgescence derrière sa petite serviette de bain, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Quoi ? fit Grell, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé plus tôt que prévu – en réalité, il devait déjà être réveillé, mais il ne souciait pas vraiment des horaires imposées...

- G-Grell, est-ce que je peux emprunter ta salle-de-bain, s'il te plaît ? demanda Alan, le suppliant des yeux en se tortillant.

- Pourquoi ?

Le shinigami pourpre ne semblait pas pouvoir cautionner plus d'un mot par phrase le matin...

- E-eh bien... Eric, tu vois... il..., tenta d'expliquer le fragile shinigami, tout embarrassé.

- Ouais.

Et il lui referma la porte au nez, laissant Alan pleurnicher sur son sort, tandis qu'Eric, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux déliés, humides, était adossé au mur derrière lui, juste à côté de la porte de leur chambre, ricanant.

- Si tu me laissais faire, tu n'en serais pas là, persifla-t-il.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers la chambre de leur chef de secteur préféré, William T. Spears, frappant frénétiquement à la porte. Il y eut un silence, qui se prolongea longuement.

- Ne te fatigue pas, il est déjà au bureau à cette heure-ci. Tu le connais, c'est un vrai bourreau de travail. Allez, viens prendre ta douche avec moi, mon petit chou au marron, susurra Eric.

- Même pas en rêve ! persista Alan, allant trouver Ronald.

- Allez, viens te frotter contre moi sous l'eau, lui murmura Eric à l'oreille (s'étant probablement téléporter par on-ne-savait quel moyen dans son dos).

- N-non ! refusa son frêle amant, tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de Ronald, désespéré.

Celui-ci vint ouvrir avec un sourire joyeux, décoiffé et seulement vêtu de... rien. Hormis un heureux drap qu'il s'était, semblait-il, empressé de nouer autour de sa taille ; Ronald surprit les regards inquisiteurs de ses deux comparses et les joues empourprées de son petit sempai malade.

- J'ai pas trouvé mon boxer... enfin bref ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite de si bon matin, sempais ? s'enthousiasma-t-il, frappant dans ses mains.

- Euh, je voudrais emprunter ta salle-de-bain, s'il te plaît Ronald, supplia une fois de plus Alan.

- Ah, y'a un problème avec la vôtre ? demanda innocemment le brun-roux, ne comprenant pas l'air si gêné d'Alan face aux mains d'Eric qui s'étaient sournoisement glissées sur sa taille.

- Disons qu'elle a été prise en otage..., bafouilla Humphries.

- Ah..., comprit Ronald en observant les deux tourtereaux tour à tour et se rappelant qu'il devait cinq livres à Grell puisqu'il avait parié qu'ils coucheraient ensemble avant-hier soir. Ben entrez, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'Alan se retenait de lui sauter au cou et que Eric partait bouder, retournant dans la salle-de-bain.

Alan se fit donc une joie de rentrer et s'interrompit en voyant une jeune femme dénudée enroulée dans des couvertures sur le lit de Ronald, négligemment étendue et l'observant curieusement, avant de demander à Alan sans gêne :

- Excusez-moi... vous et Eric avez... vous savez, hier soir ?

- N-non, balbutia le pauvre Alan, rouge de honte.

- Oh, flûte...

- Ils le feront bien un jour, bébé, inutile de t'inquiéter pour eux, la rassura Ronald.

- Mais c'est que j'ai perdu dix livres...

- Ah, moi cinq ! renchérit Ronald devant le regard incrédule d'Alan qui ignorait totalement de quoi ils parlaient.

Le pauvre petit brun fila dans la salle-de-bain sans demander son reste et fit couler l'eau après s'être dénudé, se jetant presque sous la douche. Sauf que...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ronald se mordit les lèvres, observant sa maîtresse d'un air fautif :

- Oups... j'ai complètement oublié de lui dire que j'empruntais ta salle-de-bain puisque le jet est brûlant...

C'est donc environ vingt minutes plus tard, après que l'infirmier-en-chef eut soulagé un Alan brûlé au second degré sur une partie du torse et que Ronald se cessait de s'excuser de sa maladresse , que les deux collègues rejoignirent les locaux officiels pour rallier leurs bureaux respectifs, Alan se retenant de fondre en larmes suite à ce début de matinée catastrophique ; quant à Eric, il décida de mettre en suspens ses tentatives de viol pendant environ une heure et demie, ayant de la peine pour son petit ours brun brûlé, le câlinant tendrement et lui faisant de sages mamours. Mais cela ne dura en vérité que cinq secondes puisqu'Alan le rejeta, le tenant pour fautif de ce début de journée désastreux.

Ce dernier s'était sagement remis au travail, agacé et furieux. Il lisait les dossiers lui étant attribué, l'air vaguement intéressé, ses pensées trop préoccupées par le fait qu'Eric se tienne dans le même bureau que le sien.

Eric se défit donc de sa veste et de sa cravate, ouvrant sa chemise jusqu'à ses pectoraux finement dessinés, allant saisir violemment les bras d'Alan derrière sa chaise et les nouant avec sa cravate, avant d'aller s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant langoureusement et forçant le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue, caressant ses cuisses et son bas-ventre en susurrant des mots excitants.

- Allez, chaton, laisse-toi faire, ça va être le pied, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, dont il mordillait amoureusement le lobe.

- L-lâche-moi ! J-j'ai fait vœu de... chasteté jusqu'au mariage je te rappelle !

- Et ?

Alan couina lorsqu'il écarta les pans de sa veste et glissa sa langue entre le léger interstice de deux boutons, allant suçoter l'un de ses tétons tendu par le désir involontaire du petit brun sans défense, qui poussait des cris d'appel à l'aide.

- A MOI ! AU VIOL !

- Roh, mais tu vas te taire oui ! s'exaspéra Eric en lui enfonçant sa chemise -dont il s'était défait – dans la bouche.

- Mpf, feufufa !

- Comprends pas, sourit Eric, continuant de parcourir ses hanches de ses doigts experts.

Fort heureusement pour Alan, il fut violemment assommé par un élagueur rétractable et William, imperturbable malgré cette scène érotique, le défit de son bâillon et de ses liens improvisés, le laissant se rhabiller correctement en observant Eric, qui marmonnait des « A-Alan » bienheureux en bavant, d'un regard glacial. Il redressa ses lunettes et observa son petit employé rougir et se tortiller nerveusement les mains.

- Dîtes-moi, Alan Humphries, commença son patron.

- O-oui ? fit timidement celui-ci.

- Quand comptez-vous lui cédez ?

Alan faillit en tomber à la renverse. Même son supérieur direct était au courant, c'était si humiliant... surtout William T. Spears.

- J-je ne...

- Vraiment ! cracha-t-il. Ce cirque devient insupportable. J'espère qu'il va rapidement cesser, est-ce bien clair ?

- M-mais monsieur...

- Je vous donne jusqu'à ce soir. Autrement, vous serez rétrogradé pour mauvais comportement.

- M-mais monsieur ! le supplia Alan, au bord des larmes.

Sans se soucier des états d'âme de son sous-fifre, William repartit en refermant la porte de leur bureau, impavide comme à son habitude ; et une fois de retour dans son bureau, il contempla ses cinquante livres, l'air de dire « si je perds mon argent demain, je vais moi-même lui annoncer sa rétrogradation et ferait en sorte qu'il se retrouve avec la tâche la plus ingrate ».

**xXx**

C'est humilié, maltraité, et déprimé qu'Alan mangeait son repas, la tête basse et seul. Il avait dit à Eric qu'il ne voulait plus le voir de la journée ; mais que faire ? William l'avait menacé. Cela l'obligeait à avouer sa virginité à Eric et son désir que leurs ébats soient doux ;et surtout qu'il comprenne son inexpérience. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, délaissant son assiette à peine touchée et gémissant. C'était un calvaire. Cette situation était insupportable. Et puis il lui avait menti sur son soit-disant vœux. Lui en voudrait-il beaucoup ? Alan espérait de tout cœur que non...

Quelle situation frustrante et inconfortable. Il était à deux doigts d'entendre la Marche Funèbre résonner dans son esprit ; ce qui était un comble, étant lui-même un shinigami.

Autour de lui, les autres dieux l'observaient, piqués par la curiosité. Pourquoi donc Eric n'était pas en train de lui faire du pied ou de lui caresser « discrètement » les cuisses ? Alan était seul et c'était la chose la plus marquante depuis l'intégration de Grell dans la Société. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs attablé en face de Ronald et tous deux observaient le petit brun esseulé et triste.

- Il a l'air malheureux... le pauvre, se désola Ronald, un bras sur sa chaise, aux trois-quart tourné vers lui.

- Mouais. Au fait, tu as mes cinq livres, Ronnie ?

- Euh... oh tiens voilà Eric ! s'exclama vivement le rouquin, ravi de trouver une distraction pour changer de sujet.

Celui-ci tenait son plateau dans une main et marchait négligemment vers la table d'Alan, l'air très peu préoccupé que les autres shinigamis le reluquent comme un poisson terrestre. Il s'assit à ses côtés, ouvrant la bouche pour sortir une nouvelle connerie perverse lorsqu'Alan se leva brusquement, la tête toujours basse :

- Vas-t-en.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à mon petit ours brun ? demanda le blond, railleur.

- VA-T-EN ! hurla Alan. C'EST TERMINE ENTRE NOUS !

- Ouh, violent..., fit Ronald, avant de se taire devant les regards qu'on lui adressaient.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cafétéria pourtant bruyante ; même Grell avait lâché sa fourchette de stupeur et William avait haussé les sourcils (miracle!). Ronald – dont les paroles d'Alan avait enfin atteint le cerveau - avait la bouche grande ouverte et un mince filet d'eau coulait le long de son menton, faute d'avoir craché sa boisson au visage de Grell, auquel cas il ne serait actuellement plus de ce monde. Tous les autres étaient immobiles, pétrifiés par la terrible annonce d'Alan.

- QUOI ? hurla Grell, dans une rage folle, suivi de tous les shinigamis présents, sauf de William, qui restait assis et laissait faire les autres.

Non, ce n'est pas qu'il ait rompu qui choquaient tant les dieux de la mort, mais le fait qu'il venait de leur faire perdre beaucoup d'argent. Parce qu'honnêtement, qu'Eric et Alan se ne fassent plus de mamours, ils en avaient rien à carrer – sauf Ronald, mais il était tout de même horrifié par la perte de ses vingt livres qu'il venait de parier contre Alfred, un shinigami de rang B.

- Nan mais ça va pas ! explosa un shinigami, se saisissant de sa faux en forme de sabre.

Alan, plus que surpris, observait les regards hostiles plantés sur sa personne, ne comprenant pas.

- Mais euh...

- Tu romps avec lui et je t'épingle les bijoux de famille au mur, vu ? renchérit un autre shinigami. J'ai parié tout mon salaire !

- Et moi je te découpe en petits morceaux, susurra Grell, la main sur sa tronçonneuse, prêt à la faire vrombir. Hors de question que je donne quoi que ce soit à des êtres inférieurs !

- Qui tu traites d'êtres inférieurs ? s'offusqua Alfred, brandissant sa faux.

- Vous êtes tous des imbéciles ! Vous ne comprenez rien à mon immense talent de comédienne ! Alors, vous êtes inférieurs, conclut Grell.

- QUOI ? Tes talents de « comédienne » ? répéta un dieu de la mort plus jeune. D'abord tu joues comme un pied et ensuite t'es pas une femme !

- PARDON ? hurla Grell, se jetant sur lui avec sa tronçonneuse.

- Baston générale ! cria quelqu'un dans l'assemblée avant que tous ne se jettent les uns sur les autres.

Alan se rassit, pâle comme un linge et n'y comprenant rien. Autour de lui et Eric, des assiettes et autres ustensiles volaient, tandis que dans son coin, William continuait de manger, imperturbable, laissant la semi-bataille avoir lieu puisqu'il savait que cela allait plus ou moins rendre des pensées claires à Alan qui ne voudrait alors jamais rompre avec le « shinigami de sa vie ». Comme ça, ses cinquante livres étaient sauves.

Eric se tourna vers Alan, se mordillant les lèvres, détruit et tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais Alan ne l'avait vu comme ça et l'intervention des autres dieux de la mort (quoiqu'il ne la comprenait toujours pas) lui avait rendu un calme impressionnant et ses idées étaient plus claires. Il tendit la main pour caresser son visage mais le grand blond se leva et partit sans demander son reste, incapable de pleurer publiquement, en dépit du fait que personne ne s'intéressait à eux en ce moment. Alan se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms les plus ignobles qu'il connaisse et voulut se lever pour le suivre et lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, le rassurant et lui expliquant que c'était sous le coup de la colère ; mais une fourchette vint se planter dans le mur, passant juste son nez et lui arrachant un petit cri.

- Eh les gars ! C'est surtout à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre !

- Ouais ! Rends-moi mon fric, connard !

Et tous se jetèrent sur le pauvre Alan pour une raison obscure ; celui-ci poussa un hurlement d'effroi et se carapata dans les couloirs, poursuivit par une horde de shinigamis furieux.

William, satisfait du calme ambiant dans le réfectoire, termina tranquillement son repas.

**xXx**

Alan déambulait dans les couloirs, l'air d'un fantôme aux joues creuses. Ses assaillants avaient fini par être rappelé à l'ordre par William vu que celui-ci était retourné à son bureau et désirait travailler dans le calme ; en bref, une dizaine d'entre eux était en ce moment-même à l'infirmerie – Grell le premier (on savait tous que William avait une petite préférence...) - et les plus hargneux s'étaient calmés.

Le petit brun cherchait désespérément son Eric, introuvable. Il était sur le point le point de s'écrouler à genoux dans le couloir et d'exploser en pleurs lorsque Ronald vint le secouer comme un prûnier.

- Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, Alan, Alan, Alan, Alan, Alan, A-

- C'est bon, j'ai compris... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Y'a Eric qui veut vous voir !

- Où ? s'exclama Alan, trop heureux.

- Fermez les yeux et suivez-moi ! ordonna le jeunot.

- Hein ? Mais-

- Allez !

- Bon...

Il s'exécuta donc et Ronald le prit par la main pour le guider jusque dans le grand hall, où régnait un silence assourdissant ; jamais cela n'étais arrivé depuis des lustres, sauf lors des grandes catastrophes. Que se passait-il ? Le cœur d'Alan battait douloureusement.

_S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose par ma faute, je-_

- Allez, bouge-toi le cul Eric, il est là ! hurla la voix de Grell. J'ai pas que ça à faire !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! s'enquit le grand blond.

Soulagé, Alan attendit. Puis enfin, Ronald lâcha sa main mais lui intima de garder les yeux fermés. On reprit ensuite sa main ; le frêle jeune homme reconnu la large et chaude main d'Eric qu'il aimait tant tenir, puis sentit le lèvres de celui-ci sur le dos de sa main et ne fut empêcher un frissonnement de parcourir son échine.

- Je sais que tu m'as rejeté, mais je voulais tenter une dernière fois... Alan Humphries, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

- HEIN ? s'écria celui-ci, ouvrant les yeux et les écarquillant, médusé.

Ses yeux d'émeraude parcoururent les shinigamis autour de lui, tous en tenue festive, y compris William T. Spears. William T. Spears avait autorisé un mariage. Que se passait-il ? C'était le chaos sur terre ? Tout le monde allait mourir ? C'était l'apocalypse ?

Non en fait, la réponse était bien plus simple : après le mariage, la nuit de noces. Et William aimerait vraiment garder ses cinquante livres pour avoir celles de son supérieur, qui avait parié avec lui. Mais cela, Alan l'ignorait. En revanche, Eric... ne savait rien non plus et avait bêtement accepté leur idée sans se poser de questions.

Alan l'observait toujours, sidéré.

- Je... Eric...

Il se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant, au comble du bonheur.

- Mon gros nounours !

Les shinigamis retinrent plus ou moins bien leur fou rire et plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur bouches, les joues gonflées et se mordant la langue. Grell ricana méchamment et Ronald essuya une petite larme au coin de son œil.

- C'est tellement touchant, souffla-t-il.

- Mais oui, mais oui, Ronnie. Bon.

Grell s'avança entre les deux et les traîna de force devant l'hôtel avant qu'il ne commence à forniquer sur place – sait-on jamais avec Eric – et se planta légèrement en retrait entre les deux.

- Alors, Eric Slingby, souhaitez-vous prendre Alan Humphries pour époux ?

- O-

- Très bien. Alan Humphries, la même chose j'imagine ?

- Euh o-

- Je vous déclare mari et... mari, et maintenant, au pieu ! déclara plus ou moins solennellement Grell en leur donnant à chacun des anneaux. Vous vous en servez si vous voulez, ça me regarde pas.

- Euh..., firent en chœur les deux mariés.

- Félicitations ! clamèrent les shinigamis, exultant, et additionnant les paris pour calculer la somme qui allait leur être donnée.

- Merc-

- Passez une très bonne nuit de noces !

- Mais c'est que-

- Allons, allons, fit Ronald. William vous a loué la plus somptueuse chambre de la Société ; suivez le guide ! ajouta-t-il en les prenant par la cravate.

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! cracha Grell, fier d'avoir expédier le mariage, les observant se faire traîner par Ronald. Bon, vous me devez tous soixante-dix livres !

- Moi vingt !

- Et douze pour ma part !

- Cinquante. Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas évoquer le fait que ce mariage était blanc, vu ? prévint William, redressant ses lunettes.

- Entendu !

- Evidemment !

- Okay, boss !

Ronald revint en sautillant joyeusement.

- Les tourtereaux sont dans la cage ! Je propose qu'on mette chacun la somme qu'on avait parié dans une boîte et qu'on distribue en fonction des paris !

- C'est une bonne idée !

- Ouais, allez tout le monde !

Et tous les shinigamis mirent joyeusement la somme pariée dans une boîte, avant que celle-ci ne soit partager selon les résultats des paris.

- Euh, par contre, ils ont pas encore commencer à-

- HEIN ?

- Et tu nous dis ça maintenant, Ronald ?

- Mais euh ! J'avais cent treize livres!

- Je vais t'étrangler !

Ronald recula en secouant les mains.

- Oh, du calme ! Je leur ai distribué les petits gâteaux, patron ! fit le blond-roux en s'adressant à William.

- Hm. Distribuez les sommes.

- Hein ?

- Faîtes ce que je vous dis.

- Okay, okay !

Et chacun eut son dû, trop heureux ; Grell s'approcha discrètement de William et se dandina.

- Dis, Willu, il y avait quoi dans ces gâteaux~ ?

- De l'aphrodisiaque.

- Ooooooh, tu ne veux pas en manger aussi et aller avec moi dans la ch-

SBAF.

**xXx**

Alan observa la chambre, réellement somptueuse ; au centre de celle-ci trônait un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux de soie pourpre. Les murs étaient peint dans un rouge subtil et envoûtant, et sur le mur étaient accrochés plusieurs tableaux de nues. Alan haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que ça faisait là et qui avait accroché ça ici. De son côté, Eric tenait le plateau de gâteaux d'une main et verrouillait discrètement la porte à clé, allant appuyer sur un bouton ; dès lors qu'il l'actionna, une douce musique flotta dans la pièce et Alan écouta, émerveillé.

- C'est... magique...

Cela n'avait rien de magique pour les shinigamis qui jouaient tant bien que mal dans un vieil interphone et que William houspillait, tandis que Grell demandait à Ronald où il avait eu ces gâteaux et que celui-ci se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à se procurer ces derniers et les tableaux de nues qu'une de ses maîtresses peignait.

Eric sourit et alla poser le petit plateau sur la table de nuit en bois sombre et lisse, puis alla fouiller dans la penderie pour éviter une quelconque mauvaise surprise, pendant qu'Alan observait autour de lui les dorures en arabesque qui s'étendaient sur les murs, passant deux doigts dessus, puis frissonna en sentant les bras d'Eric autour de sa taille ; celui-ci se mit à doucement chanter, tandis que l'orchestre masqué poursuivait :

_Je te promets le sel, au baiser de ma bouche,_

_Je te promet le miel, à ma main qui te touche,_

_Je te promets le ciel, au-dessus de ta couche,_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles, pour que tes nuits soient douces._

Alan rougit légèrement, se disant également qu'Eric pouvait avoir une voix magnifiquement douce à ses oreilles.

_Je te promets la clé, des secrets de mon âme,_

_Je te promets la vie, de mes rires à mes larmes,_

_Je te promets le feu, à la place des armes,_

_Plus jamais les adieux, rien que des au-revoir._

Le petit brun se blottit un peu plus contre lui, les yeux à demi-clos.

_J'y crois comme à la Terre, j'y crois comme au Soleil,_

_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel,_

_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent,_

_J'te promets une histoire, différente des autres,_

_J'ai tant besoin d'y croire, encore._

Il resserra sa prise sur lui, ses bras l'entourant à présent, sa tête posée au creux de son cœur.

_Je te promets les jours, doubles comme tes veines,_

_Je te promets des nuits rouges, comme tes rêves,_

_Des heures incandescentes, et des minutes blanches,_

_Des secondes insouciantes, au rythme de tes hanches._

Alan se mordit doucement les lèvres, avisant qu'il cherchait à le rassurer et à lui faire comprendre qu'il serait doux.

_Je te promets mes bras, pour porter tes angoisses,_

_Je te promets mes mains, pour que tu les embrasses,_

_Je te promets mes yeux, si tu ne peux plus voir,_

_J'te promets d'être heureux, si tu n'as plus d'espoir._

Il pensa à sa maladie, à sa dernière parole, tentant de s'accrocher à cette phrase comme un noyé à sa bouée. Il sentit les bras d'Eric le serrer un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'il baisait doucement son crâne, poursuivant :

_J'y crois comme à la Terre, j'y crois comme au Soleil,_

_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel,_

_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent,_

_J'te promets une histoire, différente des autres,_

_Si tu m'aides à y croire, encore._

Le frêle jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce chanson que les lèvres d'Eric caressait.

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait,_

_Si les mots sont usés, comme écrits à la craie,_

_On fait bien des grands feux, en frottant des cailloux,_

_Peut-être avec le temps, à la force d'y croire,_

_On peut juste essayer pour voir._

Alan, serra sa main. Oui, juste essayer. Juste faire l'amour une fois. Avec le seul homme de sa vie.

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens,_

_Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent,_

_Et même si notre histoire, se termine au matin,_

_Je promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur,_

_Pas toute la vie mais quelques heures._

Oui, rien qu'une fois.

_Je te promets le sel, au baiser de ma bouche,_

_Je te promet le miel, à ma main qui te touche,_

_Je te promets le ciel, au-dessus de ta couche,_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles, pour que tes nuits soient douces._

Eric l'avait à présent ému aux larmes. Il pleurait doucement contre lui, serein. Le grand blond caressa ses cheveux avec un petit sourire tendre, tandis qu'il se calmait doucement.

- Je t'aime, murmura Eric.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon gros nounours.

Eric l'attira un peu plus contre lui, avant de le soulever et de le déposer sur le lit avec douceur, le faisant s'allonger ; Alan, tendu, l'observait avec appréhension, tandis que derrière l'interphone, les shinigamis avaient cessé de jouer et écoutaient sans scrupules ce qui se passait, tentant une nouvelle fois de ne pas hurler de rire face au surnom qu'Alan donnait à Eric.

Eric retira sa veste et sa cravate, ainsi que ses chaussures et chaussettes, qu'il déposa au pied du lit, montant sur celui-ci à quatre pattes et allant défaire Alan des mêmes habits, les jetant un peu plus loin, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui et de l'embrasser avec douceur, puis avec de plus en plus de fièvre, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans un ballet endiablé. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent légèrement, avant que le grand blond n'aillent mordiller le lobe de son oreille et répandre une traînée de baisers le long de sa jugulaire tandis qu'Alan laissait échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'il baisa tendrement le petit creux entre ses clavicules ; son amant releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reprendre sa descente, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de la chemise immaculée d'Alan, baisant chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il libérait, allant tendrement tirer sur ses tétons, les mordillant, les lapant, les roulant entre ses doigts et les tiraillant. Ceux-ci étaient très durs et cela procurait des sensations qu'Alan n'aurait jamais soupçonner pouvoir avoir avec cette partie de son corps : ce que lui faisait Eric faisait exquisément se contracter les muscles de son bas-ventre, insinuant de petits papillons et un effet de chaleur entre ses cuisses, durcissant un peu son sexe. Il se mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieure, rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, tandis qu'Eric continuait sa délicieuse torture, promenant ses mains sur son ventre frémissant, allant déboutonner les boutons de son pantalon et le faisant lentement glisser le long de ses maigres et pâles jambes qui furent, au contact de la peau d'Eric, parcourues de frissonnements intenses. Alan se retrouva avec une chemise entièrement déboutonnée et un pauvre caleçon blanc, qui dévoilait traîtreusement son excitation grandissante ; la bosse formée par son érection était nettement visible, tendant le tissu couleur neige.

Eric passa une main caressante dessus et commença à la masser, prenant la turgescence à pleine main et arrachant des gémissements plus sonores à Alan, que les shinigamis indiscrets accueillirent avec des hourras silencieux.

- E-Eric, murmura Alan.

- Hm ?

- A-arrêtes...

Les shinigamis derrière l'interphone firent des grimaces indignées.

- Sûrement pas, sourit-il, baisant sa verge tendue au travers du sous-vêtement.

Alan poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- S'il te plaît...

- Humpf... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voudrais te dire...

Eric attendit, l'observant attentivement.

- Je... je suis vierge.

Il y eut un silence suite à cette déclaration, et un shinigami poussa un « quoi ? » discret, espérant avoir mal entendu.

- Je... t'ai menti. Je n'ai pas fait vœu de chasteté... je voulais juste attendre l'homme qui en vaille la peine, et... tu as fait tout ça pour moi, tu m'as chanté cette si belle chanson... c'était... magnifique. Je t'aime, Eric... et... je voudrais faire l'amour avec toi pour la première fois... pardonne-moi...

Le grand blond poussa un petit soupir et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois avec moi.

Alan lui sourit, caressant sa joue ; Eric saisit sa main et la baisa doucement, avant d'aller embrasser son petit ventre tremblant et de perpétrer ses caresses, lui retirant sa chemise et déboutonnant la sienne ; Alan passa timidement une main hésitante sur son torse, où quelques poils se battaient en duel au niveau du nombril et, releva un peu la tête pour aller tirailler le lobe de son oreille gauche, où était accrochée une boucle d'oreille ronde et argentée. Eric frémit ; cela, Alan le sentit en passant ses mains sur ses larges et musculeuses épaules, ainsi que sur ses pectoraux fermes, aussi sensuellement dessinés que ses longs et fins muscles. La main large d'Eric vint s'insinuer sous son caleçon, prenant son sexe à pleine main, tandis que sa seconde main lui retirait le vêtement gênant et le jetait sur le petit tas de vêtements plus loin, laissant Alan pour nu et son corps exposé au regard gourmand de son homme.

Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'Alan craignait en faisant l'amour, notamment avec Eric ; le tout restait dans la même optique : décevoir son si bel homme. Et il n'aimait pas qu'il le détaille ainsi ; parce qu'il n'aimait pas son corps. Il se trouvait trop chétif, trop frêle, trop maigre. Bien que son torse soit imberbe, ce n'était pas le cas de son pubis et il se demanda soudainement s'il n'aurait pas du le raser ; c'était tellement débile qu'il voulut se frapper le crâne contre un mur bien solide mais s'en abstint puisqu'Eric semblait le trouver à son goût. Il fit alors quelque chose qui fit à la fois sursauter et crier Alan : il le prit en bouche et amorça de longs va-et-vient, sa langue parcourant sa peau affreusement sensible. Ses mains se crispèrent dans la chevelure sauvage de son amant et il lui donna inconsciemment le rythme, sentant le plaisir l'envahir, poussant sans s'en rendre compte de petits cris saccadés. Mais Eric s'arrêta alors et commença à caresser son anus de l'index, Alan écarquillant les yeux. Il s'y était plus ou moins attendu mais la sensation était vraiment étrange...

Eric continua ses caresses circulaires, avant de commencer à léchouiller cette partie étrangement sensible de son anatomie.

- E-Eric !

Il n'avait pu se retenir ; c'était vraiment trop étrange. Mais petit à petit, il sentait une sorte de... plaisir l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait jouir en pratiquant la sodomie... cela lui semblait trop étrange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que le mot « sodomie » effleurait son esprit (c'est-à-dire pas très souvent), il pensait à Sodome, qui était une ville romaine, d'après ce qu'il se rappelait de ses cours d'histoire. Non... vraiment trop bizarre... enfin en même temps si on liait un plaisir sexuel à une ville c'était forcément étrange... mais à quoi pensait-il, bon sang ?

Eric introduit alors un doigt dans son intimité et il poussa un nouveau cri de surprise. Son doigt fureteur s'insinua sur ses parois rectales, les frottant et les poussant, tandis qu'il trouvait cette sensation très désagréable ; était-ce nécessaire de poursuivre ?

De son côté, le blond avait une érection fort impressionnante et s'était dévêtu entre deux caresses. Alan avait les yeux rivés sur son sexe, qu'il mourait d'envie de prendre en bouche et renforçait sa propre érection. Puis un deuxième doigt s'insinua en lui et il trouva ça vraiment très inconfortable...

_Il va pas me pénétrer avec son gros... je veux pas mourir, moi !_

Il se tortilla, très gêné et mal à l'aise. Eric le remarqua et lui lança un sourire rassurant.

- C'est vraiment déplaisant, avoua Alan, un peu honteux.

- Hm, c'est normal.

- Je vais ressentir ça tout le long ?

- Hm...

- Eric... ?

- C'est ta première fois, c'est normal. Tu verras, lorsque je te pénétrerais et que tu commenceras à ressentir du plaisir, tu ne le regretteras pas. C'est normal si tu appréhendes un peu.

_UN PEU ? Il a vu la taille de son... hm... je trouve ça trop gros pour ce petit trou moi..._

- Ça m'angoisse un peu..., admit Alan, gigotant toujours.

- Arrête de bouger.

- C'est facile à dire !

- Ouais.

Alan bouda un peu, grimaçant. Il n'était pas du tout compréhensif. Et il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup. Ça lui nouait un gros nœud dans l'estomac. Il ne ressentait plus rien si ce n'est cette désagréable sensation de frottis. S'il pouvait aller jouer Dora l'Exploratrice ailleurs que là...

- Eric... j'aime vraiment pas...

- Attends un peu.

- Non, vraiment... je n'aime pas du tout, j'ai envie que tu arrêtes, s'il te plaît.

- Alan, c'est _normal_.

- Mais tu as vraiment un gros... enfin, tu vois...

Un shinigami ricana en entendant ces paroles. Grell se demanda soudainement si la verge d'Eric était si grosse que ça et se promit d'aller mener son enquête du côté de ses anciens amants.

Eric explosa de rire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Mais vraiment... je n'ai pas envie... ça me fait peur.

Eric ressortit ses doigts, constata qu'il était toujours aussi serré, et grogna.

- Tu es bien le premier mec qui n'est pas réceptif...

- Tu as eu combien de petits amis ?

- Alan ! Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie, quand même !

- C'est juste pour savoir, bouda Alan.

- Bon, j'essaye juste un dernier truc et si tu n'aimes pas, j'arrête, d'accord ? Mais tu dois me laisser faire. J'arrête immédiatement si ça te fait mal. Okay ?

- Mmh..., fit Alan, faisant la moue.

- Allez, juste pour me faire plaisir.

- Mpf... tu arrêtes dès que j'ai mal hein ?

- Promis.

Il se masturba un peu et de l'autre main fit le même mouvement sur le sexe d'Alan, qui gémit de plaisir. Une fois leurs deux verges bien tendues, il prit son sexe en main et le plaça contre l'anus d'Alan, qui était tout crispé.

- Détends-toi un peu, que diable !

- Moui...

- Bon, j'y vais.

- Mmh..., fit faiblement Alan, inquiet.

Il le pénétra donc, avec une grande douceur et Alan poussa un cri de douleur.

- Eric !

- Chut...

- T-tu m'as promis...

- Mais ça c'est obligatoire. J'arrête si tu as mal quand je fais des va-et-vient.

- Tu ne m'avais pas précisé !

- Calme-toi un peu.

- Ça fait mal...

- J'ai eu une bonne centaine de conquêtes, lança Eric pour le distraire.

- QUOI ?

Il le pénétra plus profondément tandis qu'Alan grimaçait, serrant douloureusement ses poings sur les épaules d'Eric.

- Une bonne centaine ? s'écria Alan.

- Hm. J'arrondis les angles.

- Tu en as eu plus ?

- Peut-être...

- Eric euh !

- Quoi ? Pas ma faute si t'as mis trois plombes à venir me draguer ! Et d'une façon super subtile en plus, ricana Eric.

- … méchant.

Eric ne releva pas et continua de s'enfoncer en lui, Alan poussant des gémissements de douleur.

- Arrête s'il te plaît, c'est horrible comme sensation...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas un démon quand même.

- J'ai l'impression d'être aux toilettes...

- … bon okay, c'est peut-être pas très fun.

Les shinigamis tentaient pas tous les moyens de s'empêcher de hurler de rire. Certains en venait même à se pincer et à se mordre pour éviter de mourir d'hilarité.

- Laisse-moi allez jusqu'à ta prostate, sinon en effet, ça n'a rien d'agréable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta prostate stimule le truc qu'y a entre tes jambes.

- Oh...

- C'est vraiment le pied, crois-moi. Ça vaut le coup.

- Hm...

Eric poussa un petit soupir d'aise en continuant à s'enfoncer en lui tandis qu'Alan se demandait comment il pouvait prendre son pied alors que lui détestait ça. Et surtout... elle était encore loin cette foutue prostate ?

_J'ai pas un rectum à rallonge, aux dernières nouvelles... _

Il fut surpris d'avoir l'étrange impression qu'on lui donnait un petit coup de l'intérieur, et une pointe de plaisir s'insinua.

- Voilà.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben attends que je commence !

- Ah...

Eric commença alors à se mouvoir doucement, donnant des coups précautionneux contre sa prostate.

- Quand tu commences, ça doit procurer beaucoup de plaisir ?

- Oh oui... hnnnn, gémit-il, accélérant le mouvement.

- Et là, tu as commencé ?

- O-oui...

- Ben tu dois être vraiment nul, alors...

Beaucoup de shinigamis étaient sortis de la pièce pour laisser éclater leur fou rire.

Vexé, Eric prit la mouche et s'arrêta, l'observant. Alan grimaçait toujours.

- Ça fait mal ?

- Pas tant que ça..

- Bah c'est que ça vient.

- Mouais...

Eric, toujours vexé, décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, poussant des gémissements sonores et donnant de grands coups dans sa prostate. Aussitôt, Alan ressentit une douleur aiguë... et un plaisir jouissif. Il se cambra et poussa un long cri, s'accrochant aux épaules d'Eric en écarquillant les yeux, tandis que celui-ci souriait d'un air victorieux, donnant des coups de plus en plus sauvages et déchaînés, tandis qu'Alan se déhanchait presque sans s'en rendre compte et poussait des cris très sonores de concert avec ceux d'Eric, qui prenait son pied comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Il continua des minutes durant, avant d'atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir et de jouir, se retirant avant d'éjaculer sur le ventre d'Alan, allant laper son ventre frémissant ; le petit brun, sexuellement frustré, se tortillait. Eric ne tarda pas à le faire jouir en le prenant une nouvelle fois en bouche. Il avala la semence de son Alan sans rechigner ; celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude de se contenir, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir.

Le petit brun se redressa un peu et posa une main sur le torse d'Eric avant d'approcher timidement son visage de sa verge ; le grand blond sourit en le voyant faire. Il devait sûrement être curieux, ou tout simplement vouloir lui donner du plaisir, parcourir son corps...

C'est en effet ce qui motivait Alan. Il le voulait pour lui, rien qu'à lui, frissonnant sous ses doigts et sa langue...

Il commença donc à le suçoter craintivement et maladroitement, donnant quelques coups de langues malhabiles mais tout aussi plaisants. Eric poussa un gémissement pour l'encourager et l'inciter à poursuivre : enhardi, Alan, partit caresser ses fesses, son ventre et son torse, faisant des va-et-vient sur son sexe en espérant reproduire ce que lui avait fait son compagnon, se basant sur ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il finit par arriver, au bout d'un temps plus long cependant, à faire jouir une seconde fois son Eric adoré et fut content que celui-ci se retienne de laisser couler sa semence dans sa bouche. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire n'avait déjà pas un très bon goût alors le sperme...

Eric le chevaucha à nouveau pour laisser éclater sa jouissance sur son ventre, le lapant de nouveau ; cela ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça d'avaler sa semence. Il devait avoir l'habitude, avec plus de cent conquêtes, pensa Alan en boudant.

Eric roula sur le côté et prit Alan dans ses bras, tandis que celui-ci se blottissait contre lui et baisait avec tendresse son cou, lui murmurant des petits « je t'aime » énamourés, Eric répondant tout autant, inlassable, heureux. C'était ce genre d'échanges entre eux qui avait valu le surnom de « gros nounours » de la part d'Alan à Eric. Un gros dur au fond tendre. Un grand cœur d'or également ; il serait capable de n'importe quoi pour lui et cela il le savait, il le lui avait déjà prouvé.

Alan se sentait tellement bien entre ses bras... c'était la seule place qui lui semblait toute faite dans l'immensité de ce monde cruel.

Il posa sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, un sourire de bienheureux flottant sur son visage tandis qu'Eric songeait avec tendresse à son Alan, qui aurait très probablement mal aux fesses le lendemain...

**xXx**

Grell se faufila discrètement dans la chambre des deux mariés, complètement nus et blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'un souriant aussi bêtement que l'autre. La chose rouge au sexe indéfinissable leva les yeux au ciel et repéra enfin sa cible : le plateau argenté posé sur la petite table de nuit, où reposaient les gâteaux intouchés. Il se glissa sur la pointe des pieds et en prit un, qu'il enroula dans une petite serviette élégante, prenant les autres pour les jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche et repartit sans demander son reste, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à Eric pour vérifier les dires d'Alan. Il retint une hémorragie nasale et sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

Il ne fallait pas tromper son beau et glacial Willu, voyons.

Il trottina donc joyeusement jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci, qui travaillait, comme à son habitude, froidement et sans un sourire. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement, un sourire de Cheshire aux lèvres.

- Hello, darling, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi~

- Hm ? fit distraitement William, perdu dans ses dossiers.

Grell brandit son gâteau, espérant faire un petit effet théâtral où retentissaient quelques « waoh » admirateurs. Il n'y eut cependant pas d'exclamations admiratives, seulement le « gratgrat » régulier du stylo de William, qui, imperturbable, continuait de remplir ses dossiers. Vexé, Grell se planta juste devant son bureau et posa la petite pâtisserie à l'air alléchant directement sur ses dossiers. William ne réagit pas, bien qu'intérieurement il mourait d'envie d'aplatir la tête de Sutcliff sur le mur. Ah vraiment... ce serait jouissif – chacun prend son pied différemment, me direz-vous.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi ! fit Grell, trépignant d'impatience.

- Ne serait-ce pas les gâteaux que Ronald Knox avait préparé pour Alan Humphries et Eric Slingby ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? s'offusqua Grell, l'air outragé.

- Hum, on se le demande, marmonna William.

- Allez, darling, il n'en reste plus un seul sur le plateau d'Eric et Alan !

- Nous ne les avons pas entendu manger, fit remarquer Spears, toujours impassible.

- Ben alors quelqu'un s'en est servi ! s'exaspéra Grell.

- Vraiment, on se demande bien qui, soupira le froid brun.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Va demander à Ronnie, tu verras bien !

- Ronald Knox ? Serait-ce lui qui aurait subtilisé les pâtisseries ?

- Ben, c'est pas comme si c'était un dragueur compulsif, fit Grell en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hm...

- Allez, mange ! le houspilla Grell, fier de ses talents de menteur – ou « d'actrice » comme il aimait plutôt le penser.

- Hm...

Comment pouvait-il se contenter de pousser ces onomatopées ridicules ? C'est vrai ça, qui communiquait avec des « hm » débiles ? Et qui les comprenait ? Grell s'impatientait. Puis, dans un éclair de génie fugitif, il saisit son gâteau et se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Puisque c'est ça, je vais l'offrir à Sebas-chan !

- Hm, attendez.

_Aha, touché ! Je savais qu'il serait jaloux~_

Il se retourna en sautillant joyeusement vers William, un sourire de gamin émerveillé aux lèvres et lui tendit le gâteau, qu'il prit entre deux doigts précautionneux et l'observa un peu.

- Hm... il a l'air appétissant. Merci de vous être donner cette peine pour moi, Grell Sutcliff.

- C'est naturel, darling, gloussa l'androgyne semi-dieu, rejetant sa longue chevelure flamboyante en arrière.

- Hm...

_Mais tu vas l'avaler oui ? _

- Dîtes-moi, Grell Sutcliff.

- Ouiiiiiiii, Willu ?

- Et cessez de parlez ainsi, c'est agaçant.

- Je me donne toute cette peine et toi tu es méchant avec moi !

Grell se mit à pleurnicher, l'arme fatale.

- Allons, allons, je vais le manger, votre gâteau, tempéra William, ne voulant pas, mais _absolument pas_ se retrouver avec un Grell en pleine crise.

Grell sécha ses larmes de crocodile et l'observa, quasiment victorieux.

- Qu'avez-vous mis dans cette petite pâtisserie ? demanda le chef de secteur, le ton toujours aussi morne que d'ordinaire, mais soulevant une question inquiétante.

- Tout l'amour que je te porte, mon Willu, minauda Grell, battant des cils.

Soupir profond de William.

_Oh et après tout, même si cette chose rouge est agaçante, je préfère encore avaler ce maudit gâteau plutôt que ce soit cette sale vermine de Michaelis qui en profite. Enfin, cela va sans dire que ce n'est pas, mais absolument pas du tout parce qu'il s'agit de Sutcliff que je vais l'avaler. Vraiment... je n'ai juste pas le choix. _

Grell le dévorait des yeux, impatient qu'il croque dans le gâteau.

Mieux que ça, William le mangea dans son intégrité.

* * *

**Aha, je me suis bien amusé à écrire cette fic, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi à certains moments. *rit toute seule***

**Non vraiment, mes moments préférés sont sans doute le moment où Grell expédie le mariage comme un dossier ennuyant, lorsque nos deux tourtereaux font l'amour, surtout lorsqu'Alan commence à avoir des pensées bizarres, et la dernière scène avec Grell et William. Je me suis bien éclatée, en tout cas (même s'il est deux heures et demi du mat'...).**

**Et vous ? o.o**


End file.
